Maybe It Can Be Love
by PsychoticDrama
Summary: "Maybe we weren't exactly what we wanted, but it was enough to satisfy us. It was enough to believe that selfish love could actually turn into true love." Momiji x Kagura


Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits Basket

AN- My first fanfic so please let me know how it was!

For a long time, I suppressed the selfish feelings I had for Kyo. I was too ashamed to want to see it. Too ashamed to confront myself about it. Though I had to be fair. Not to me, no I didn't deserve any favors, but I owed Kyo the favor. Whether he believed it or not, he knows that he would never truly be happy with Tohru unless he got rid of all his past. Unless he got rid of the things holding him back from his happiness. His deserved happiness. Even if I hate to admit it, I am his past. I am his fear. His greatest fear. The fear of rejection comes from me. I was his friend, his only friend and I pushed him away. The day he showed his true form to Tohru, I knew his mind would be thinking of me. The way I ran away screaming from him. Even though she chased him, even though she brought him back, I knew he still has doubts. Would it change his relationship with her? Would it become like the relationship we have? I saw that day that he didn't love me. My fear had come true. It was painful, I will never forgive Tohru for running after him. How selfish of me? How dirty and disgusting had I become? Forcing love on someone I lost years ago. Everyone saw it. Everyone pitied me like the way I pitied him. I had to apologize. I had to get rid of the burden I was on him.

After I told him, after I explained to him my dirty little secret, he thanked me. He thanked me. He wasn't selfish as I was. He wasn't rejecting me. He was accepting me. The way I never truly accepted him. I guess forced love could actually turn into true love. For me at least. His heart already belonged to Tohru. He knew. I knew. Yet he didn't say it. He spared me the pain. For thank I thank him.

Momiji had grown. I had not seen him since new years. His smile was weak. His body was not as energetic. He too was in a battle with himself. His heart was rejected even though it was never really intentionally. He was the only one, like me, that was left alone. The one that after chasing and chasing finally realized it was a chase that would never end. He was broken. I was broken. We needed each other. We needed to be friends. Because friendship always start with pain.

"Seems like we're the only ones left in a heart break, huh?" I gave him a small smile. He forced a smile.

"Nice to see you too." He teased. He patted down next to him.

"Sit?"

"Sure." I sat down with him, leaning against the wall and starring at the finally happy couples. It seemed it was all getting better. Curse broken, we were finally free. Yet I felt even more trapped then I use to.

"We should be happy for them." He suddenly said. I jumped and turned to him. He was looking right ahead, almost glaring at the air.

"I am. For him at least." I replied tonelessly. I truly was happy but I was hurt. I was conflicted. Guess that's not really being happy for someone, is it?

"I meant for both of them." He said. We sighed and suddenly I began to giggle. He turned and gave me a concerned look.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a slightly amused smile. I shook my head with a smile.

"The fact that this is not what we could have ever expected. Having the curse broken! Having our hearts broken... hurting so badly..." My voice cracked and my smiled faded.

"You know, I use to blame Tohru for this. I use to hate her so much but just sitting here, hurting, makes me want to thank her." I explained. Without her, I would have never seen how selfish I was. Without her, we would be all in pain. In fear of dying the way we were born. Cursed. Without her, I would have never let Kyo be happy. He's happy without me. His happiness exist away from me... it exists with her.

Tears were growing in my eyes but I didn't care. Momiji suddenly held my hand and I met his gaze. He was smiling, a true Momiji smile.

"Maybe those two broken hearts are meant to heal each other?" He began.

We held each others gaze. Meant to heal? Me and Momiji? It couldn't possibly...but maybe? After all the unexpected is always the answer.

"Maybe..." I replied taking my hand away.

"It could work." He insisted. I looked away.

"Won't it just be out of desperation? Won't we just get even more hurt using each other like this?" I asked. We were too much of a mess to get hurt again.  
"Maybe. Who really knows?" I looked back at him. He was still giving an encouraging smile. I smiled back and shrugged.

"Unless we give it a try?" I completed his thought. He nodded and shook my hand. I raised my eyebrow.

"Well Kagura, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, slight blush on his cheeks. I felt my cheeks turn red as well.

"Sure. But you do know, it'll just look like conspiracy." I said. He shrugged.

"Who's to say it's not?" He questioned. We laughed together. We smiled together. We learned together.

We were two lonely hearts that needed to be loved. Maybe we weren't what we hoped for. Maybe we weren't exactly what we wanted, but it was enough to satisfy us. It was enough to believe that selfish love could actually turn into true love.


End file.
